


Kisses

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly 100 words on the different kisses they've shared. Pairing could actually be whoever you like best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> Twist, you can consider this a part of your present if you like. I don't quite know where it came from.
> 
> Unbeata'd because it just bit me.
> 
> Cover-my-ass statement: All characters and settings and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury books and any and all other entities involved. Only the plot remains the author's; she merely borrows the characters for a time and then has to sent them back (mostly) undamaged.

Kisses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That first was all sharp edges and fading anger, all teeth and rough hands.

The second one was fear and desperation, harsh against the rough stone, lips kneading frantically against each other.

The third one was … a mistake based on too many conflicting emotions after the final battle, zero finesse and no thought to it.

The fourth was stupid, what little he could remember of it – he blamed the firewhiskey, obviously.

The fifth was different, chaste and soft in ways he’d never experienced before.

But he prefers the sixth one, the gentle exploration and tenderness of their wedding day.


End file.
